


Chased by the Cocky Casanova and Caught by his Magnificent Mate

by Mitsususu



Series: Omega Dreams: Block Rock, Fuck Buck [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous Deliveries, Attempted Mating Bite by Original Character, Bonding, Comfort Pillows, Hospitalization, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Newspaper Announcements, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Steve Rogers, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rock Sherman gets rekt, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scenting, Wish Fulfillment, gift baskets, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsususu/pseuds/Mitsususu
Summary: “Thank you for registering! You are confirmed for Run For Your Mate.Please print a copy of this email with the QR code and bring it with you to the event. For a map and directions to the event, clickhere.Please arrive at least 2 hours before your run if you are an omega and 1 hour before your run if you are an alpha.We look forward to seeing you at Run For Your MateSteve's going to get that knot.[Can be read as a standalone, but makes more sense if you read Part 2]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Dreams: Block Rock, Fuck Buck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906906
Comments: 39
Kudos: 289





	1. Steve Rogers, 21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whendoestheshipsail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whendoestheshipsail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Whendoestheshipsail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whendoestheshipsail/pseuds/Whendoestheshipsail). Log in to view. 



> Here we are, folks! Steve finally gets that mating run! 
> 
> 1\. Super special thanks to Ship for letting me villainize Rock Sherman and [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison) for beta reading <3
> 
> 2\. Chapter 2 should be posted tomorrow! :D

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

Steve clicked the “Register Now!” link.

Below, the party was in full swing. The dance music was cranked up high with the bass pulsing through the walls like a steady heartbeat. His classmates might be getting sloppy drunk, but Steve was on a mission.

A mission to register for his Mating Run.

At long last! He would be 21 this year, and was thus eligible to participate. The registration period was January 1-31, but Steve wasn’t taking any chances. His heart pounded in anticipation as the registration form loaded. The official Mating Run website was beautifully modern, a far cry from the PlayMate disaster.

Still, Steve’s fingers trembled as he filled in his information. This was it! This was it! 

When he reached the end, he doubled back to check all his information. Steve was taking no chances. He held his breath and pressed the submit button.

His phone buzzed with an incoming mail.

> Thank you for registering! You are confirmed for Run For Your Mate.
> 
> Name: Rogers, Steven
> 
> Registration ID: 32557038
> 
> Review, change, or update your registration.
> 
> Please print a copy of this email with the QR code and bring it with you to the event. For a map and directions to the event, click here.
> 
> Please arrive at least 2 hours before your run if you are an omega and 1 hour before your run if you are an alpha.
> 
> Please note there will not be a separate run pack collection day. All items will be presented to you on event day itself.
> 
> We look forward to seeing you at Run For Your Mate!
> 
> **Special Offer from Nike:** Print and bring this confirmation page to any NIKE store to receive 20% off regular priced footwear *T&C applies 
> 
> Get event information on the go with our NEW Mobile Event Guide! To access on your mobile device, click here.

Steve closed his eyes and hugged the phone to his chest. This was happening, it was finally happening. Single alphas traveled all summer to various runs in hopes of finding their Mate. To have an alpha pick out Steve’s scent above all others, to claim him immediately and for forever… it was the height of romance!

A knock on his door brought him back to the present. Natasha stuck her head in. “You done? We got a situation.” 

The situation was Sam and Riley, left alone for too long, entwined on the porch swing. If not for the scandal, they would’ve mated at first sniff. 

“Come on, guys. Keep it together a few more months,” he muttered as he and Nat went in to break up the pair. “Your moms are going to kill you if you don’t.” And if their moms didn’t, Riley’s sisters would. They’d been meticulously planning the reception and afterparty. 

It’s been getting more difficult to separate them lately. Last week, Steve had gotten scratched up and Nat got a black eye before they settled down. Sam and Riley had both apologized and thanked them for intervening, but Steve didn’t want repeat injuries.

Luckily, they were outside. Steve grabbed a hose. 

“On three,” he instructed Nat, who was ready by the water spigot.

As Sam and Riley jumped apart from the spray of water and yowled like scalded cats, Steve thought this wasn’t a bad way to start the year.

-☆-

Every year on Valentine’s Day, the newspaper published the omega list. Steve bought three copies on the way back from his morning jog; two for his and Sam’s MemoryMate books, and one for Nat’s reconnaissance. 

She hovered over their shoulders as they ticked names of omegas they knew were single. Nat said she was going to trust her nose, but Steve figured an early start wouldn’t hurt. 

And there it was: _his_ name printed clearly on the newsprint! 

Seeing it made everything feel more real. Steve was giddy with anticipation.

The Mating Run was where dreams came true.

-☆-

Except Steve wouldn’t know, because he couldn’t go.

The entire fiasco could have been avoided if it hadn’t been for physician assistant Jeff. The PA had decided to clear out everyone in his part of the hospital regardless of schedule. Steve was in no shape to leave, let alone with shitty discharge instructions and no medication.

Steve went home and then ended up right back in the hospital in worse condition than before. His slated week at the hospital had turned into a month’s stay. Fucking Jeff.

The day after the run, Sam, Riley, Nat and her mate Clint visited him. Steve was glad for their company, even though the newly mated glow was hard to look at. 

They brought him the newspaper: it had been the Run of the Century with record breaking matches. Even James Barnes had shown up, for the first time ever.

Steve wept, heartbroken into his comfort pillow. He was miserable enough from not being able to attend, and now this.

Ever since his first and only PlayMate experience, Steve’s crush on his neighbor had grown out of control. Barnes had moved away shortly after, and though Steve hadn’t seen him since, Steve still dreamt of him nightly. 

But now Barnes was already mated. 

Steve poked desolately at his chocolate pudding cup. 

“Barnes didn’t run.” Natasha said, halting Steve’s downward spiral in its tracks.

“What?” He couldn’t have heard her correctly.

“I didn’t catch Clint’s scent right away, so I walked the tree line along with a few other alphas. I found what I was looking for. He didn’t. Barnes is still unmated.” She wagged her eyebrows at Steve, but he was already deep in thought.

Why didn’t Barnes’ omega show up? Steve chewed his lip. If he was Barnes’ omega, nothing short of hospitalization could stop him from running. He wouldn’t let down an alpha like that, he was sure. Steve was filled with indignation. Who did that omega think they were?


	2. Steve Rogers, 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!!! The actual mating run! Unsuitable Omega Steve is hilarious and so much fun to write. Thank you all so much for reading! <3

Steve registered for the Mating Run again the next year, and again, his name was published in the newspaper on Valentine’s Day. But unlike the previous year, small deliveries began mysteriously appearing.

Anonymous gift baskets filled with vitamins, fresh fruit, and quality cuts of meat were left outside his door. The sender never left a card, and Steve couldn’t think of anyone who would do such a thing for him.

Along with this mystery, Sam and Nat started to check in on his health in the weeks and days leading up to the run. Steve appreciated their concern, but when it turned into daily visits, he couldn’t help but feel like they were henchmen monitoring him for an overprotective alpha.

Nonetheless, with the assistance of the gift baskets, friends, and fate, Steve was in fine condition for the day of the run.

It was sunny, slightly breezy, and a perfect day to run. And Steve was finally there!

He and the other omegas were stationed in the large paddock upwind of the alphas. Steve wore simple running shoes and the Run For Your Mate modesty cloth, eschewing everything else. Many omegas were chatting excitedly with each other and giving supportive hugs. 

Not Steve. He kept himself apart, his scent as unmuddled as possible. He stared out at the trees, carefully planning his running path. He took calming breaths.

At the sound of the gun, the omega gate opened, and he raced out, angling away from the crowd. He entered the forest and ran, and ran, and ran.

In the far distance, the second gun went off. 

The alphas had been released. The chase had begun!

A thrill ran through Steve, and he picked up his speed. He jumped over fallen logs and ducked under low branches. It was hard to hear anything over the sound of his panting breaths, and doubt began edging out his excitement. 

Was anyone coming? What if no one caught him? 

Steve’s steps faltered. 

Maybe if no one caught him, he reasoned, it was because he ran too far. It wasn’t because they weren’t interested.

Then suddenly a heavy weight on his back forced him to the ground face first. He knew this scent! 

“Rock Sherman!” He cried in distress, fingers scrambling at the dirt. “You’re a mated man!” Steve thrashed and tried to kick free. “You can’t be here!”

“Once I bite you,” Rock held him down, “no one can do anything about it.” His arrogant boast was true and they both knew it. Steve’s insides turned to ice with fear. This wasn’t the Mating Run he wanted!

But then Rock’s weight was gone and –

It was Barnes! Barnes was beating the shit out of Rock, smashing his fists into Rock’s face in fury. Steve covered his eyes against the violence but couldn’t resist peeking through his fingers, soaking in the sight of the other alpha. It had been so long since he last saw Barnes. 

Barnes was snarling, teeth bared. Steve thought he still looked dreamy. 

When Rock was knocked out, Barnes carefully knelt by Steve and gently brushed away the dirt from his skin. Barnes cupped Steve’s cheek and Steve leaned into it, eyes fluttering shut, breathing in the alpha’s scent. Barnes was a dream come true; was this really happening?

“I waited so long for you,” Barnes said, helping Steve stand up. “Any injuries?”

“No,” Steve breathed.

Barnes brushed their cheeks together. He took a deep pull of Steve’s scent before letting him go. 

“Then run.”

-☆-

Steve was incandescent with joy. He ran, elated, filled with hope and delight. Barnes had given him a head start. Steve was grinning ear to ear. This was the chase he was dreaming of!

It was exhilarating, hearing Barnes steadily gain ground behind him. Steve was getting wet, slick sliding down his thighs. _Catch me_ , his body said.

When Barnes was almost upon him, Steve readied himself for the pounce.

It never came. 

Instead, Barnes scooped him straight up into a bridal carry. Steve threw his arms around his Barnes and rested his head against his alpha’s warm and muscled chest. Barnes rumbled approvingly and brought them to a small clearing. 

The grass was soft against his back. Barnes kissed him ravenously, strong hands caressing and squeezing. Steve moaned, drunk with desire.

“Want you,” Barnes mouthed against Steve’s mating gland. He flipped Steve over and Steve presented, the pose coming naturally to him. He pressed the swell of his ass against Barnes’s hard cock and rubbed enticingly, spreading slick around. 

“Please,” Steve whimpered, back arching. 

With a firm hold on Steve’s hips, Barnes pressed in, and in, and in, and oh! Barnes was so thick and so big and Steve’s mouth fell open in ecstasy. His alpha was _inside._ Steve felt so full and so loved.

Barnes pumped in and out in long deep strokes, each time forcing a breathless “Ahh” out of Steve. It felt like heaven, better than anything he could have imagined. Steve wanted to be fucked forever like this. 

“Love you,” Steve panted. “Love you, love you.” 

Barnes shifted and the new angle made Steve see stars. Steve canted his hips as best he could, chasing that high. Barnes nipped at Steve’s neck, and it pushed him over the edge. Steve orgasmed, shuddering, clenching and pulsing over Barnes’s cock. In one smooth motion, Barnes flipped Steve over, folded him in half, and re-entered him, fucking harshly as if he never stopped. Steve keened, sensitive and over-stimulated and overjoyed to be used for his alpha’s pleasure. 

“You’re mine,” Barnes husked, lowering down to fit his teeth over Steve’s mating gland, hips fucking faster. 

“Yours,” Steve agreed happily. He could feel Barnes’s knot swelling. His heart sped up in anticipation. “Alpha, knot me!!”

With a final thrust, Barnes’s knot fully inflated and locked them together. Steve felt so incredible, it was so much; he orgasmed again, milking the knot, barely feeling Barnes’s teeth bite down, solidifying their mating. 

Barnes held him tightly, like Steve was precious. He kissed Steve deeply, like they had all the time in the world but he didn’t want to waste a second. Steve trembled from happiness. It was everything he ever wanted.

They were mated for life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve blinked open his eyes to a dark bedroom. What? And then he felt Bucky spread him open and push inside.
> 
> “Mmmmm,” Bucky nosed at his neck. “Smell so good. What were you dreaming about?” 
> 
> Steve felt his face heat, remembering.  
>    
> “Just you, alpha. Love you.”


End file.
